אתר גשר הישנה
[[קובץ:Gesher_site.jpg|thumb|300px|ימין|הגשר ומעליו קרונות רכבת העמק אתר גשר הישנה מכונה גם "אתר שלושת הגשרים"]] בכניסה לגשר הישנה נבחין בשלושה גשרים מעל הירדן. הראשון, ג'סר אל מג'מע – גשר המפגש שבו נפגשים הירדן והירמוך. הגשר השני שימש את רכבת העמק. הגשר השלישי, בנוי בטון, נבנה ב- 1923 עם בניית כביש בית שאן – צמח, ופוצץ במלחמת העצמאות כדי לעכב את הצבא העירקי. לפני שנתיים נחנך החאן הממלוכי אשר נבנה במקור במאה ה- 14 על הדרך העתיקה החוצה את נהר הירדן. על הגשרים [[קובץ:Pic_003q.jpg|thumb|ימין|300px| גשר הרכבת הנמוך בעולם 257.5 מטר מתחת לפני הים - המקור לעומת גובה תחנת הרכבת ג'יסר-אל-מג'מעיה - קיבוץ גשר -246.47 מ' (תחנת הרכבת הנמוכה בעולם)]] * "ג'סר אל - מג'מע" - Jisr el Mejamie הגשר הרומי "גשר הפגישה" - על שום מפגש הנהרות הירדן והירמוך בסמוך. הקדום שבגשרים מתועד מתקופת מסעי הצלב. בתקופת קיומו עברו בו שינוים רבים. * "גשר מסילת הברזל" - נבנה ב 1904 עם הנחת קו הרכבת חיפה - דמשק ("רכבת העמק"). אחד הגשרים הגדולים ביותר מאותה תקופה. * "גשר הבטון של הכביש"- נבנה בשנת 1925 עם סלילת כביש בית שאן - טבריה. על גשר זה עבר הכביש למובלעות היהודית של נהריים, כדי לחזור אחר כך לשטח ארץ ישראל. כאן התפצל גם הכביש לצפון ירדן ולעיראק. מתום מלחמת העצמאות הופסק המעבר דרכו והושלם כביש אלטרנטיבי להלן. לאחר מלחמת ששת הימים, נסלל כביש חדש לאורך שיפולי גבעות יששכר. שלושת הגשרים קישרו בין הדרכים בגדות המזרחית והמערבית של הירדן ומילאו בעת העתיקה תפקיד חשוב בדרך בין מצרים וסוריה היא ה- Via Maris הקדומה. שלושת הגשרים חובלו על ידי כוחותינו במלחמת העצמאות כדי לעכב את פלישת הצבא העיראקי. אמיל בריג חבלן ביחידת ההנדסה של גד' 12 של גולני, היה מופקד על פיצוץ הגשרים. עם הכרזת המדינה, בלילה שבין 14 ל- 15 במאי 1948, יצאו אמיל בריג ושני חברי גשר לפוצץ את הגשרים, לאחר שנודע כי אנשי נהריים נפלו בשבי ולא יוכלו לשוב לשטח ישראל בדרך זו. מטרת הפיצוץ היתה למנוע כניסת כוחות הפלישה העירקים אל לב הארץ. חווית נהרים Jisr el Mejamie german picture 1918.png|picture taken at 1918 by a German soldier who was part of the German expeditionary forces of 'Pasha 2' being transported towards the Suez channel (leading to the battle of Romani). The photo shows the direction towards todays Israel. המקור IWM Q12980Majami.jpeg|Photograph of railway bridge at Jisr el Majami September 1918 - Imperial War Museum Photograph Collection No. Q12980 87781450.jpg|המקור: אתר פרש מראות היסטוריים של הגשר בשנת 1950: הכביש החדש במקום הגשר Menachamia.PNG|העיתון דבר 25 ביוני 1950 Geserr menachamia 2.PNG|עיתון דבר 13 בנובמבר 1950 תולדות המקום thumb|300px|ימין|אתר גשר הישנה בראשית המאה העשרים רכשה חברת יק"א מידי משפחת סורסוק הלבנונית 10,000 דונם קרקע באל ג'סר (גשר) ומלחמיה (מנחמיה) שבעמק הירדן, בצד הכביש היורד מגבעת הגמל (כביש גשר - טבריה). הייתה זו הרכישה הראשונה שביצעו יהודים בעמק הירדן. בחורף 1901 התיישבו במלחמיה אנשי העלייה הראשונה והקימו בה מושבה חקלאית, שנקראה בשמו הערבי של המקום. בשנת 1921 הוחלף שם המושבה למנחמיה - לכבודו של מנחם סמואל, אביו של הנציב העליון הבריטי הראשון לארץ ישראל הרברט סמואל. אולם משרצו אנשי יק"א להמשיך במימוש תכנית ההתיישבות באל-ג'סר גילו להפתעתם, כי השלטונות התורכים הפקיעו את השטח לטובת המדינה. בשנת 1904 הונחה על חלק ממנו מסילת הברזל החיג'אזית, שקישרה את חיפה עם דרעא, עם דמשק ועם מכה (זו "רכבת העמק" המפורסמת) ונבנה על הירדן גשר מאבני גזית שחורות עם חמש קשתות, לצד הגשר הרומי הקדום שחיבר את ארץ ישראל עם עבר הירדן המזרחי. תחנת הרכבת שבנו התורכים מדרום לגשר הייתה בשעתה תחנת הרכבת הנמוכה בעולם (247 מטר מתחת לפני הים התיכון). התחנה, שנקראה ג'יסר אל מג'מע, שימשה את מתיישבי מלחמיה, אך מושל נפת בית שאן התורכי סירב להתיר סלילת דרך בינה לבין המושבה. לאחר שנכבשה ארץ ישראל מידי התורכים במלחמת העולם הראשונה וניתן לבריטים מנדט לשלוט באיזור, בוטלה הפקעת הקרקעות של אל-ג'סר ובקיץ 1920 עלתה למקום קבוצה של חלוצים, שהורכבה מחיילים משוחררים ששירתו בגדודים העבריים בצבא הבריטי ומאנשי גדוד העבודה, והקימה נקודה בשם "גשר נחלים" בהנהגתו של מאיר ברנר, אחיו של הסופר יוסף חיים ברנר. באותו זמן זה היה היישוב הדרומי ביותר בעמק הירדן ובבקעת בית שאן. בשנת 1925 בנו השלטונות הבריטיים ליד גשר הרכבת את בית המכס ומכלאת הסגר לבהמות (קאראנטינה) והחלו לבנות גשר נוסף לכלי רכב מעל הירדן, שחיבר את בית שאן, צמח וטבריה, עם העיירה א-שונה שבעבר הירדן המזרחי ומשם הסתעף כביש לעבר אירביד והלאה עד בגדד שבעיראק. בניית הגשר נעשתה בידי פועלים יהודים מחדרה. בשל חשיבותו האסטרטגית של המקום, המצוי במפגש הגבול בין ארץ ישראל וממלכת ירדן, ובשל העובדה שצינור הנפט מעיראק למפרץ חיפה חצה כאן את נהר הירדן, הקימו השלטונות הבריטיים ליד הגשרים מצודת משטרה מהטיפוס שתוכנן על ידי המהנדס טיגארט וכמוה מצויות במקומות רבים ברחבי הארץ והציבו בה כוח שיטור קבוע שהגביר את בטחון המתיישבים עד 1948. *המקור והמשך הסיפור שיחזור קרב גשר ב"אתר גשר הישנה" שוחזר בונקר המפקדה ובו מוצגים רבים המתארים את עמידת גשר במלחמת העצמאות. ניתן לבקר בבונקר ששימש את מגיני המקום ושוחזר למצבו המקורי. ' בונקר לוחמים תת-קרקעי אשר קירותיו בטון יצוק, עבה במיוחד, 6 חדרים אשר שימשו את חברי גשר במהלך קרבות מלחמת העצמאות' Stamp of Israel - Sixth Independence Day - 350mil.jpg|בול שהונפק לכבוד יום העצמאות השישי של מדינת ישראל בשנת 1954 ומתאר את אתר הקרב בגשר PikiWiki Israel 9791 Geography of Israel.jpg|טיפול בפצוע - - צילמה:אילנה שקולניק Piki-Wiki PikiWiki Israel 9795 Geography of Israel.jpg|מוזיאון גשר - כלי נשק - בונקר המפקדה - צילמה:אילנה שקולניק Piki-Wiki PikiWiki Israel 9788 Geography of Israel.jpg|בונקר המפקדה - צילמה:אילנה שקולניק Piki-Wiki thumb|ימין|308px|אוסף עמרי שלמון: מבט לחדשות ו"בריזה" על גשר הישנה - 1994 thumb|308px|שמאל|תרשים מתוך הסרטון * על הקרב על קיבוץ גשר במלחמת העצמאות תחנת הרכבת גשר תחנת גשר, או בשמה הערבי "באלט אל-מאחטה" הייתה השישית מבין שמונה התחנות המקוריות לאורך המסילה. עם בנייתה הייתה תחנה זו הנמוכה בתחנות הרכבת בעולם כולו. 500 מטרים מצפון לתחנה זו הוקמה ה"קרנטינה" - תחנת הסגר לבעלי חיים אשר יובאו לארץ ישראל מסוריה. מבני התחנה נהרסו לאחר קום המדינה כדי שלא ישמשו מקום מסתור למחבלים. בעת פעילותה שימשה התחנה את יושבי המושבה מנחמיה וגשר. thumb|650px|מרכז|מפת האזור עוד תמונות - לא זכור לי המקור תחנת הרכבת גשר - סביבה גלי אבנים והזנחה.jpg|אולי שריד לתחנת הרכבת פסי רכבת במקומם המקורי מצפון לתחנת גשר.jpg|פסי הרכבת ליד משטרת גשר קו L3 "קם לתחייה" thumb|ימין|260px|התחנה המשוחזרת - מאתר אגד בטקס חגיגי שנערך ב - 3/01/2006, במעמד שר התיירות אברהם הירשזון, נחנך אוטובוס אגד המיתולוגי, שמסלולו עבר בממלכת ירדן בדרכו מחיפה לטבריה בראשית שנות ה- 30. שר התיירות אברהם הירשזון השתתף אמש בטקס חניכת אוטובוס אגד המשוחזר באתר "גשר הישנה" על גדות הירדן. הטקס נערך לרגל סיום עבודות שחזור קו אגד המיתולוגי, L3 , בחצר "גשר הישנה", הקו שמסלולו עבר בממלכת ירדן בדרכו מחיפה לטבריה בשנות ה- 30 של המאה הקודמת. באוטובוס המשוחזר, שולבו דמויות בעלות חזות ברוח התקופה. תצוגת הדמויות באוטובוס, אשר מספרות על חוויית נסיעתן, מופעלת באמצעות אנרגיה סולארית, זאת כחלק מהתפיסה הסביבתית של אגד. לדברי עומרי שלמון, רכז אזור צפון של המועצה לשימור אתרים, "סיפור שחזור האוטובוס מגלם בתוכו את כל סיפור ההתיישבות והמעברים בתקופה שלפני קום המדינה. גילוי התחנה בתוך שדה מוקשים ואיתורה כתחנת אגד היסטורית של הקו L3 אשר חיבר את חלקי ארץ ישראל עם עבר הירדן המזרחי יחד עם שלל האנשים והעמים שחצו במקום, מקבלים היום ביטוי מחודש בשחזור האוטובוס ובסמליותו, כמבטא את הרצון לחדש קו זה ואת המעבר ההיסטורי בעתיד." לדברי אריק פלדמן, יו"ר מזכירות אגד, "סיפורו של אגד שזור בסיפור ההתיישבות בארץ ישראל מראשיתה. סביבת תחנת האוטובוס והאוטובוס המשוחזר שעומד בה, אינם מסמלים רק את חוויית הנסיעה בימים אחרים ורחוקים, אלא גם את מחויבותו של אגד לשימור מורשת העבר כחלק מהתרומה לקהילה." עבור לסיפור המלא המתאר את תהליך שחזור האוטובוס והתחנה "מזכרות מרכבת העמק באתר מוצגים מרכיבים מרכבת העמק: קטר רכבת, קרונות וקבינה. כל אלה נותרו במקום מאז שהגשר נפגע ולא ניתן היה להניע את הקרונות שנותרו מעליו. Hazer geser haiesana1.JPG P1010653.JPG P1010652.JPG P1010622.JPG צמחיית עמק הירדן באתר יש ריכוז מיוחד של צמחייה, אשר מתאים לתנאי הסביבה: חום, אך גם אספקת מים. Parkinsonia aculeata.JPG|פַּרְקִינְסוֹנְיָה שִׂכָּנִית היא שיח ממשפחת ה קסלפיניים, בעל מספר גזעים מקבילים ו גובהו למעלה ממטר. הצמח הוא קוצני סבוך.|link=פרקינסוניה שיכנית Sinapis alba.JPG|חרדל לבן הוא בולט מאוד באביב, כשהוא יוצר מרבדי פריחה נרחבים. בפרח 4 עלי כותרת צהובים. הפרחים מקובצים באשכולות בקצות הענפים המסועפים של הצמח.|link=חרדל לבן Ziziphus spina-christi particulat.jpg|. השיזף המצוי הוא עץ קוצני, גובהו 3-5 מטר, אך לעתים נדירות מגיע גובהו עד ל-10 מטרים. העץ ירוק עד,|link=השיזף המצוי P1010658.JPG|כוריזיה בקבוקית - העץ מגיע לגובה 10-15 מטר. הפריחה בקיץ. הפרחים גדולים בצבע צהוב בהיר. העץ מאופיין בגזע עבה לא אחיד שמקנה לו צורה של בקבוק ומכאן שמו|link=כוריזיה בקבוקית P1010659.JPG|כוריזיה בקבוקית|link=כוריזיה בקבוקית P1010650.JPG P1010672.JPG|מכנף נאה - מקרוב|link=מכנף נאה P1010661.JPG|מכנף נאה עץ נשיר ממשפחת הפרפרניים. הוא קיבל את שמו מצורת פירותיו.|link=מכנף נאה P1010625.JPG|פרקינסוניה שיכנית|link=פרקינסוניה שיכנית מבט אומנותי על פרק בתולדות האתר (בכניסה לאתר המבקרים) thumb|650px|center קישורים חיצוניים * חצר גשר הישנה וביחוד Category:Visit a Old Gesher קטגוריה:רכבת העמק